geeks and video games
by tiana3826
Summary: What happens when Grissom gets a Wii. GSR based


I don't own anything with CSI, or The Wii video game, just thought it would be fun to put the 2 together! Hope you enjoy

_The Grissom's townhouse _

"Hey honey, I'm home," Grissom loved being able to announce his presence in THEIR home.

"Hey Gil, I'm in the bedroom, I'll be there in a sec!"

Grissom hung up his coat and slipped off his shoes, put his keys away and headed into the kitchen.

He grabbed something to drink and headed off into the living room to take a seat on the couch and wait for Sara.

"Honey, what are you doing, come out here by me…please," Grissom said the last part as more of a beg than anything.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, settle down."

"What is taking you so long?"

"Look, if you want your surprise I suggest you just wait," she yelled from the hallway.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Oh my gosh, just wait 20 seconds could you?"

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry." Grissom put on his best begging for forgiveness face and waited for Sara.

Not 20 seconds later Sara entered the living room with a rather large box in her hands. Wrapped like it was a birthday or Christmas present, Grissom wondered what could be inside.

"What is this for?" By this time Grissom was extremely confused and trying to run every important date of their lives together through his head. No anniversary was today, it wasn't his birthday, or even a holiday. To say he was confused was an understatement.

Noticing his confused face Sara stated, "Can you just accept a gift and be happy about it please?" Sara was mostly kidding, but Grissom could tell that she actually meant _"seriously, just take the damn gift already or I'm going to take it back." _So he happily took the box from her hands and set it on his lap.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"I will, but first come here."

Sara did what she was told and sunk down into the couch next to the man she loved.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to act like I didn't want this gift, I do really appreciate it, and it was a huge surprise"

"It's okay; I just figured we could use this as a distraction other than you know, like reading and stuff, something completely different." Sara smiled in anticipation and gave Grissom a quick kiss, then motioned with her hands that he should open the box.

"I love you"

"I know, and I love you too, but please just open the damn box already!"

"Alright, alright"

Grissom opened the box and stared at his gift with amazement. Sure he had heard of The Wii before, but he had never actually seen one in person let alone play on one. He turned to Sara and smiled, not sure what else to do.

"Do you like it? I know you've probably never even seen one of these in person, let alone know how to play on one, but I thought it could be fun you. Something we can do to unwind from a long hard case. You know, to take us away from work for a while, away from forensic journals and novels. Something to do together."

Sara was so excited about The Wii that it was hard for Grissom not to return her enthusiasm.

"Thank you Sara, I love it. What do you say we set it up and try to play?"

"I would love that," said Sara smiling and leaning in to kiss him again.

It took them a while to actually set The Wii up, but once they were settled in they turned on the game and tried to start playing.

They started with Wii Sports, and first thing first they had to make their Mii characters. Being the two perfectionist they were it took them a good 20 minutes each to get them just right.

Grissom's skin was tan, his eyes a beaming blue and his hair a salt and pepper grey. Sara's was pale with long brown hair, and dark eyes. The only thing about Sara's that wasn't perfect, was their was no gap between her front two teeth, but she could deal with that.

They played all sorts of different games, tennis, golf, baseball, but their favorite by far was bowling.

Sara's competitive spirit kept the game very interesting. Every time Grissom would beat her she would pout, and demand they played again. This went on for another three hours before they finally decided then needed to get some sleep.

After getting ready for bed, Grissom climbed in next to Sara and pulled her close.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight until they both drifted off to sleep.

_Two days later at the lab_

Sara walked into his office and plopped down on the chair.

"I'm still not talking to you, you know that right" Grissom didn't even raise his head to her as he spoke.

"Come on Griss, I said I was sorry." Sara was pouting because she figured she could get away with it at work.

He wouldn't get worked up and bring up how she had gotten so mad the last time he had beaten her in bowling that she stormed out and told him she hated him.

"Gil," she whispered, "you know I don't hate you. I love you, and I really am sorry. I could never hate you; I was just worked up about the game. Please forgive me."

"Okay, fine. But promise me one thing?"

"Anything, I promise."

"You can't get mad the next time I beat you. In fact, when that does happen again—and it will—you have to be my slave for the day."

"Are you serious, your slave? What the hell will I have to do? It can't be at work, that's not fair. Griss, it's not my fault that I'm so competitive! Can't we just…"

"Nope, you promised. My slave for the day, work included." Grissom smirked and gave her a wink. "Time to go my dear, we are off the clock."

"Fine. I'll see you at home." Sara tried to smile but was not happy. She was determined to never let him beat her again, no matter what.

_Three days later in the Grissom townhouse_

Grissom hadn't beaten Sara since the last time three days ago, but he was determined to get it done somehow.

"Gil come on, I have to go to work soon, why don't you just come over here and sit with me for awhile. You can play all night when I'm gone. No interruptions, promise!"

"Okay okay, but I have to warn you, I'm getting better."

"Well I'd hope so; you have been playing almost none stop since we got the damn thing!"

"Hey, this was your gift, so it's your fault that I'm so addicted to it."

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I love it, and I love you. Thank you"

They sat that way for about an hour, Grissom lying back on the couch with Sara in his arms. Gently stroking her hair and humming in her ear. Little did she know that he was planning to practice playing The Wii all night in order to make her his slave for the next day.

"Honey, get up. You have to get to work"

"Aw Gil, I don't wanna. I hate working when you're not there; it's so lonely without you."

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry. But we have to keep separate days off so people don't start to notice anything."

"I know I know."

"'I'll have breakfast ready when you get home in the morning, okay?

"Alright." Sara got up to gather her things and kiss him goodbye. "I love you Gil."

"I love you too Sara."

"Don't hurt yourself playing The Wii darling." Sara winked, smiled and was out the door

_That night at the crime lab_

"Sidle"

"Hey honey, I need your help."

"What, um…where are you?"

"I'm at home, but um, I need you to come get me."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sara got up and walked into the hallway leaving Nick confused in the layout room.

"Remember what you said right before you left tonight?"

"Um, I believe it was _'I love you Gil'_"

"No, ah…after that"

"Oh, um I believe I said "'_don't hurt yourself playing the Wii darling'_. You didn't? Did you?" Sara had to hold in a laugh at the image of Grissom injuring himself while playing The Wii.

"Well, I ah, um…yea." Grissom was embarrassed but had no other option. He couldn't drive with his hurt arm and throbbing wrist. "Sara?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm still here."

"So can you come get me?"

"Oh, well yeah I mean just let me tell Catherine that I have to go run and get something, and then I will come home and get you. Okay?"

"Thanks sweetheart, I'll see you soon."

_Grissom's townhouse_

"Gil?"

"In here"

"What in the hell did you do?"

"I um, well I was determined to beat you. And so I was practicing new stuff, you know like a new release and everything." Sara nodded holding in a laugh. "And well, it just kind of happened."

"So let me get this straight. You were determined to beat me and make me your slave, so you practice for hours on end?" Grissom nodded along. "Then you started changing your 'release' and ended up hurting your arm and wrist?" It was all too much and Sara started to laugh.

"Yes, that is pretty much it. And it isn't funny, so I would appreciate it if you stopped laughing and took me to the hospital."

"Okay, you're right I'm sorry. It's not funny. Now let's get you to the doctor before you manage to hurt yourself by trying to change your walk to be faster than me"

Grissom glared at her, but he followed her out to the car anyway.

_Desert Palm Hospital_

"Now Ms. Sidle he needs to get some rest. We put his shoulder back in place and gave him some medication for the pain. His wrist was sprained so we put a small cast on it that can come off at the end of the week."

"Thank you doctor. We really appreciate this."

"No problem, it was my pleasure. Can I ask how the injuries occurred? Mr. Grissom didn't want to say."

Sara laughed and responded, "I'm not sure, I was away at work when he called me. I'm sorry."

"That's alright, just make sure he gets plenty of rest and doesn't do too much with the arm right away."

"Right, thank you doctor. Come on Gilbert let's get you home and to bed." Sara smiled to herself and thought about cute Grissom was when he was hurt. He was so embarrassed that took a lot of self control for her not to laugh.

_At work the following night_

Everyone was waiting in the break room getting ready for Grissom to come in and hand out assignments. Sara was reading a forensic journal just to have something to cover her face with when he came in.

"Alright everyone let's get things started."

"Whoa, boss. What happened to your arm? Did you have an accident? Get in a fight with your bugs? Fall out of bed during the middle of the night?" While Greg kept asking questions and it took everything Sara had not to laugh and tell the team the real reason.

"No Greg, it's not a big deal so can we just forget about my arm and get on with assignments."

"But what are you going to do? You can't go out in the field, and you can't write so it's not like you can do paperwork."

"I have everything under control. So, let's get started. Greg, you and Warrick have a 419 at the Kitty Kats Klub on the strip. Brass will be waiting for you there. Catherine, you and Nick have a B&E down on 11th street, shouldn't be too hard so you'll be on call the rest of the night."

"What about Sara?"

"What about her?" Grissom answered trying to not get annoyed with the young CSI's questions.

"Well what is she going to do, why can't she come with me and Warrick?"

"She will be here all night. Helping me with my paperwork."

"WHAT?" Sara sounded stunned.

"You heard me, you are going to help me with my paper. Kind of like 'my slave.'"

"Oh, come on! You've GOT to be kidding me?"

"Actually I'm not, so I will see everyone else later, Sara come to my office with me please."

"Bye Sar, have fun tonight."

Sara followed Grissom down the hall and into his office. He told her to shut and lock the door, then close the blinds. Being his 'slave' she did as she was told. The headed across the room and planted herself down on his lap.

"Do I really have to do your paperwork?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you have me come in here, I could have helped Greg and Warrick you know."

"I know, but I wanted you to myself tonight. And besides, by doing this for me, you won't have to be my slave when I do finally beat you."

"Good." Sara smiled and kissed Grissom square on the mouth then winked and added, "because we both know I'm the dominant one in this relationship anyways."

_Epilogue: 3 weeks later_

The guys were in the break room talking about videos games as Grissom walked in. He was fully recovered from his injuries, but he and Sara had become a little less obsessed with their Wii and only played because they promised to keep it a friendly rivalry.

"Hey Griss, I just got a Wii from Tina, the guys are all gonna come over after shift, you should totally come."

Grissom glanced around the room to find Sara giggling in the corner.

"No thanks Warrick, I don't really get into video games that much." Grissom winked at Sara and walked out of the room.

As much as Sara wanted to yell _"LIAR_" she kept her comment to herself, gathered her things and took off after Grissom. They were going to have a friendly rivalry after shift, but it had nothing to do with video games…


End file.
